Softy Gang Leader and Princess Programmer (ONESHOTS)
by AnOkayAuthor
Summary: The Crazy Diamonds are concerned about Mondo being turned into a softy by his little boyfriend, Chihiro Fujisaki. (Obvious Chimondo) (Might make this into Oneshots...?) (Also, this is my very first Danganronpa fanfiction, please be a teeny bit understanding! Also I use male pronouns for Chi)
1. The Gang

"So." Takemichi mumbled, pouring himself a drink. "That, uh, that kid's yer boyfriend, huh?"

Mondo had introduced everyone to Chihiro Fujisaki, his boyfriend, and had made it quite clear that if anyone was rude or inappropriate towards the boy, their faces would be busted open. He then asked if anyone had any complaints. No one did, of course, because they did not like the idea of their faces being busted open.

They were all kind of... Confused, though. Why would Mondo date someone so... Quiet? And polite? And shy? And nerdy? There were so many qualities that did not match up with Mondo's. Everyone was worried the unusually timid boy would make Mondo soft. Their fears seemed to come to life when Mondo knelt to the tiny boy's height to say goodbye, a big, stupid grin on his face.

After this, they all agreed to send Takemichi to deal with Mondo since the two were very close.

Mondo looked up from his glass after the question was asked. "Well yeah. Didn't I just introduce you guys?"

"...Yes."

"Then the answer is obvious." Mondo shrugged. "He wanted to meet my friends so much. He was really excited and nervous you all wouldn't like him." He then laughed loudly. "And I told him, how could anyone not like you? Then he started saying bad things about himself and I had to draw the line there." He rambled.

Exactly what everyone feared. He had been turned into a mushball because of this... this... Cross dressing boy geek! That was another problem! They'd all thought the boy was a girl and was confused on why Mondo was bringing him to the gang, but everyone was thoroughly told the boy was indeed a boy.

"He's very... Nice... But... Aren't you worried he'll make you... Ya know... Soft?" Takemichi murmured. He uh... Immediately regretted saying this...

The fearless gang leader glared down at him with a snarl. "How dare you even accuse me of that?! He's a reason for me to become stronger! If you knew him, you would know he is a hellova lot tougher than anyone else!" His voice was fierce and unwavering as he stood. He set his glass on the counter and whipped around. "Any other things you want to accuse me of?"

Takemichi slowly shook his head, watching as Mondo stomped out. He quickly yelled out. "He's fragile and small! What if someone in a rival gang hurts him?"

This was another main concern. They didn't want the boy to get hurt, he was too weak to be in a freaking gang! It was obvious to see for everyone. Well, everyone except Mondo... The gang seriously hoped Mondo would not allow the boy to be IN the gang, he didn't have his own bike! Not only that but they all suspected such a frail thing would be hesitant to get into a fight.

Mondo paused briefly. "That won't happen. No one is going to let it happen, are they?" Then he continued to walked away.

Takemichi sat in his seat before sighing. Well, that could've gone a heck of a lot better...

 **The Next Day**

"...I don't see why I have to wear a helmet but you don't." Takemichi turned around to see Mondo walking in with Chihiro, who was holding a box of some kind.

"Sorry I don't want yer pretty little head to get busted open." Mondo shrugged. He waved a few people over, including Takemichi. Their leader gave Chihiro a little nudge on the butt. "Go on."

They all regarded the small boy at Mondo's side, who was trembling a little but held up his box.

"I-I made cookies for everyone... T-They're not that good 'c-cause I don't usually bake but um... I-I-I hope you guys like them..." The boy stammered, handing the box to Takemichi.

He opened the box, revealing a whole bunch of chocolate chip cookies. He picked one up and took a bite out of it. His eyes closed. It tasted like heaven...

"It's really good." He said gently before yelling: "Yo! Everyone get over here! The boss' babe made cookies!"

Almost at once, everyone ran over. Hey, they were tough and bad but who could refuse free food?!

As Takemichi continued munching on his cookie, he heard Mondo say to Chihiro. "See? You did great. They all love them."

Takemichi looked at his cookie before looking at Chihiro, who was smiling bright. He supposed he could give the boy a chance...

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Everyone eventually accepted Chihiro. Well, not into their gang, for they refused to let the little thing get involved in anything violent. They all did enjoy his visits... The smart boy helped them all with any technical difficulties they had and even baked for them a few times more. A lot of the bigger guys liked picking him up at random and making Mondo mad, which was impossible for the gang leader with Chihiro laughing so hard.

They had all declared the small, pretty boy as the gang's princess. Of course they knew Chihiro was a boy, but they thought he was more ladylike and dainty than any prince could ever be. Not one person in the gang disliked their little princess. They all loved and protected him from mean or creepy people.

Heck, they even wouldn't let Mondo make Chihiro cry. One day, Chihiro was saying something about not wanting to wear a helmet and Mondo made the comment: "Fine! Scrape yer brains against the concrete! I don't care!". He seemed to instantly regret this when Chihiro started crying loudly. This alerted a few gang members to comfort the distraught Fujisaki and a few others to go scold Mondo for saying such things to the innocent princess. Mondo was always apologetic.

It was safe to say Chihiro had become one of them. They were all very glad Mondo brought the smart, talented, sweet boy into their lives. They all needed a little light in their darkness, and their princess was just that.


	2. Love

Not once in Mondo's life did he suspect he would be with anyone, let alone another boy. If he was with anyone he thought it would be some trashy girl he didn't really love but he was stuck with. However, he had struck quite lucky with this one...

He'd ended up with the prettiest girl in the world. She had short brown hair, big hazel eyes, a petite build, and the most gorgeous smile in the world. Not only that, but she was kind and thoughtful and the toughest person Mondo knew. The moment he laid eyes on her... He fell in love.

She was constantly on his mind. He couldn't handle it! How could he?! How the heck could he handle such intense emotions towards the most perfect girl alive?! He was HORRIBLE with interacting with girls! He always shouted or fucked it up some way! Ishimaru always teased him about it. Like he was one to talk...

But he wasn't going to fuck this up.

So, he tried interacting with her more. He would sit with her at lunch and give her little treats he'd purchased. It was always worth it. With every interaction, she grew more and more confident and began telling Mondo everything. And he was glad.

By everything, Mondo meant... Everything.

This included that the beautiful girl he loved so much... Was a boy.

It had shocked Mondo, obviously. But... He couldn't stop loving her- Him! He was confused but... He had never been so in love.

Chihiro thought differently and avoided Mondo. This worried Mondo. Did Chihiro hate him now? He couldn't stand it...

After a week or so of Chihiro avoiding him, Mondo cornered him and began demanding answers. Guilt consumed him when Chihiro began sobbing. However, Chihiro said everything. He said he was scared Mondo would hate him or make fun of him and he couldn't handle that.

This had shocked Mondo... How the hell could anyone be so nasty to the most perfect person...? He'd bundled Chihiro up into his arms and let him cry. Mondo swore to protect Chihiro but the boy wasn't pleased with that.

He wanted Mondo to help him become stronger... And Mondo agreed. How could he not? If it meant getting to spend time with Chihiro and helping him out, he was on board!

Was he weird for still being attracted towards the crossdresser? Probably. Would his gang approve? He didn't know. He felt weak and confused but... Still he could not stop his feelings.

"Come on, let's try an extra five pounds today!" Mondo grinned, handing Chihiro the 15 pound dumbbell. He stifled a chuckle when Chihiro nearly dropped the heavy weight.

Chihiro nodded and began lifting it in one arm before switching it to the other. Mondo watched, trying to be as supportive as possible.

After a few minutes, Chihiro sat the weight down, huffing and puffing. "I... I think I did... Okay..."

"You did awesome. Let's take a little break." Mondo said while giving Chihiro a pat on the back. "You're doing awesome."

Little Chihiro smiled, a pretty pink blush spreading across his cheeks. That same blush seemed to be mimicked by Mondo. The two sat down on a bench, both sipping on water bottles.

"M-Mondo?"

Mondo glanced at Chihiro. "Yeah, kid?"

Hazel eyes flickered towards the ground. "O-Once I become... Manly... Do you think I can still wear a skirt...?

"Well, if you want to. Why? Do you like dresses and stuff like that?" Mondo asked.

"I just don't like p-pants and shorts all that much... They're kinda uncomfortable..." Chihiro said softly. "W-Will I look weird...?"

"Well, kiddo, it's an odd combo but... I think you'll look fine in anything but you should try giving pants a try. They're some comfy ones." Mondo murmured teasingly.

Chihiro gave a little smile. "I'll try them out. Thank you, Mondo."

"Of course." Mondo grinned. Gently, he nudged Chihiro. "I still think you'd look nice in dresses. You do now, so why wouldn't you once yer a big, tough guy?"

"Really?" Chihiro squeaked.

"Hell yeah! And anyone that says otherwise is wrong." Mondo stated. He looped an arm around Chihiro's shoulders. "Anyone that disagrees is probably jealous you look hotter than any guy or girl!"

Silence.

Chihiro's face lit up in red and so did Mondo's.

"A-Ah, shit... S-Sorry... That was kinda uncomfortable of me..." Mondo apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You think I'm a-attractive?" Chihiro breathed.

"Well... Yeah." Mondo mumbled, looking away.

"Guy or girl?"

"Absolutely."

"Y-You think I look nice for a guy wearing girls clothes?"

"Kid, I know yer a boy. And I know about yer past. I also know you have no desire to be a girl, that doesn't mean you have to dress like a dude. You look absolutely amazing in anything."

Mondo grunted when Chihiro flung himself on him, crying. He was about to apologize but Chihiro smiled up at him.

"Thank you for everything!" He cried out, nestling his face against Mondo's chest.

"Of course. You're my friend." Mondo said. And he did something he never regretted. He kissed Chihiro.

What made it better was Chihiro kissed him back. It was exactly as Mondo has dreamt it would be... Chihiro's lips were soft and the smaller boy kissed so gently...

Once Chihiro pulled away, he looked up at Mondo with big eyes. "I love you..."

"I love you too, kid." Mondo murmured. He frowned at once when he noticed the tears in Chihiro's eyes. "H-Hey, are you okay...?"

"I'm just so happy..." Chihiro weeped, little hands wiping away his tears.

"Good. You deserve to be happy." Mondo said softly. "If that's with me, someone else, by yourself... If you want to dress in skirts or shorts or whatever... It doesn't matter. You being happy is what matters."

He knew he should've felt like a weakling, saying such soft things to someone so fragile... But he didn't care. He couldn't care. All he cared about was the boy in his arms, the boy he'd loved for so long and had finally won over.

Not once in Mondo's life did he suspect he would be with anyone, let alone another boy but... He could no longer imagine being with anyone else.


	3. First Dates

"Date?!" Chihiro squeaked.

The words rang in his head. He never expected to be asked out on a date... So you can probably imagine the look of sheer panic on his face. In fact, he was clutching tightly onto the desk behind him for support.

Mondo seemed to notice and looked away. "We don't have to... I-If you're not ready..." He mumbled, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry I kinda rushed..."

Frantically Chihiro waved his hands. "N-No I just didn't think anyone w-would ask!" He stammered.

At that, Mondo glanced at him teasingly. "Even though we've been dating a month? Think twice, pretty boy! Hell, I shoulda asked you out sooner but I needed time to plan what I was gonna say so I wouldn't yell or anything stupid!" He explained.

Chihiro blushed a little and looked at the ground. Mondo really was the sweetest... He talked quite a lot about the biker to his dad, who did not seem impressed in Chihiro's excellent selection in men. A little smile appeared on Chihiro's face as he remembered his dad lecturing him about dating a leader of a biker gang...

"So..." Mondo cleared his throat. "Wanna go on a date tomorrow night...?"

The little programmer jumped a tad, now realizing he must've spaced off. "S-Sure b-b-but I don't have fancy clothes..."

"Do you think I do?" Mondo stated, laughing a bit. "Princess, you wear what you want, ok?" He knelt down and gently picked Chihiro up by the waist. "I told you, you look amazing in anything." He cooed pressing a kiss against Chihiro's cheek. "I promise you do."

Red erupted on Chihiro's cheeks and he squirmed in Mondo's arms bashfully. Why was it so easy for Mondo to make him like this? It was embarrassing... But he liked it.

Chihiro settled his chin on Mondo's shoulder. "Maybe you can pick me up at my house so daddy can meet you."

"Sounds cool with me. Anything you want. How about I come picked you up at around seven?"

"Okay." Chihiro chirped. He kissed Mondo gently. "Thank you for asking me out."

Chuckles escaped from Mondo. "Stop thanking me. I should be thanking you for going out with an asshole like me!" He smirked. "Who knew such a shy little thing was into bad boys?"

Chihiro giggled, blushing a tad. "Shush... And you're not a bad boy, you like tiny puppies." He teased.

He gave a little yelp when Mondo put him down and nudged him towards the door. "Go get ready for our date tomorrow, yer startin' ta get on my nerves!" Mondo shouted, arms crossed and face bright red.

Giggling, Chihiro began walking to his dorm. As he did so, he noticed Aoi and Sayaka running towards him. He whipped around and turned to greet his "fellow" girls.

"Chihiro you and Mondo are going on a date?!" Sayaka shouted in excitement. The bluenette seemed to be fidgeting joyfully and stared at Chihiro expectantly.

Bashfully, Chihiro gave a nod. He flinched when Aoi set a hand on his shoulder.

The swimmer and idol were always keen on being best friends with him. They always sat with him during lunch and did study sessions with him and always tried sitting beside him in class. It was... Flattering...

"We should go shopping! Buy you something pretty!" She suggested, her and Sayaka leading Chihiro as if he'd agreed.

"T-That's okay-"

"Nonsense! I'll pay for it!" Aoi chirped.

Desperately, Chihiro tried reasoning with them. "B-B-But he said it's okay if I wear-"

Sayaka giggled. "It wouldn't hurt to surprise him, you know! Now stop complaining and let your girls take care of this!"

* * *

"Fujisaki, you are driving me insane! You keep telling us you don't like the dresses but you don't show us!" Chihiro heard Aoi complain, accompanied by Sayaka sighing impatiently.

Chihiro stood in front of the mirror in the dressing room, whole face red. Why did he allow them to choose the dresses? All of them were so short and showy... The one he had on now was a pale green with no sleeves and no back. The puffy skirt ended at midthigh. He'd spent the past five minutes examining the dress carefully and trying to tug at it to fit him more accordingly.

"Chihiro, at least show us the one you have on now!"

With a little huff, Chihiro stepped out of the dressing room. He stiffened as the girls stared at him, gaping.

Then suddenly Aoi yelled. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING NONE OF THESE LOOK GOOD?!"

Sayaka glanced at Aoi before looking at Chihiro with a smile. "It looks beautiful! We just need to get you some stockings and other accessories and you're good! I think the shoes you have now should work." She stated.

Aoi, now calmed down, nodded. "You wait here, we'll go grab some stuff!"

Not even two minutes passed and they were back and showing Chihiro their finds.

"So I found these cute thigh high whites stockings, those should match well. I also found a cute dark green headband and this choker!" Aoi said proudly.

Chihiro looked over the items and sighed, defeated. Guess this was the dress...

* * *

Before they headed to the register to purchase the clothes, Aoi and Sayaka led Chihiro off somewhere else.

"U-Um what else do I need? I already have the dress." Chihiro mumbled.

Neither of them answered, making Chihiro nervous.

"Close your eyes, girlfriend!" Aoi giggled.

Deciding there would be no point arguing, Chihiro did. He hoped they would lead him right...

"Open up!"

And Chihiro did, immediately regretting it. At once his face went bright red. They had led him to the underwear section?!

"W-Why are we h-here?!" Chihiro squeaked.

Sayaka tapped her chin. "Well, we thought that you needed some cute underwear for after the date."

"What does that mean...?" Chihiro whimpered.

Aoi smirked. "What do you think we mean?"

Then Chihiro turned and tried to run. "I-I'm gonna go p-pay!"

He yelped when they both grabbed him.

"Stop being so shy! We'll help!" Sayaka said with a smile.

"I-I have underwear, I don't need new ones!" Chihiro protested. "And why d-do they need to be cute?! No one w-w-will be seeing them!"

"That's what you thiiink!" Sayaka sang.

It took hardly any effort for them to drag Chihiro around, who was not giving up as easily this time.

"I think some frilly white ones would be cute!" Aoi squealed. "Look, they've got tiny ones just for you, Fujisaki!"

"Can we go now?" Chihiro whined. He felt people staring at them, making his face light up even more.

With a pouty expression, Aoi just picked up the set of underwear. "Fine."

And FINALLY, they made their way to the register... Then, before he knew it, they were back at their dorms.

Before Chihiro could escape, Sayaka and Aoi bundled him up in a hug.

"You have fun, okay? And if he mistreats you, we'll handle him." Aoi murmured.

Chihiro blinked before hugging them back. It... Felt really good to have friends that liked him... He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth and acceptance...

"Fujisaki? Are you crying?" Sayaka gasped.

At once, Chihiro jumped away and wiped at his face. "I-I-I'm sorry! Thank you for the help, g-goodnight!" And he hid in his dorm, setting his bag on the bed. With a sigh his faceplanted on his bed.

"Better text daddy..." He mumbled to himself.

He pulled his phone out of the sidetable and blinked when he noticed how many messages he had... From Mondo.

 **Mondo:** Help Taka is making me go shoping

 **Mondo:** Please save me

 **Mondo:** Chiiiii

 **Mondo:** He got me a tux. A fucking tux.

Chihiro giggled and typed his response.

 **Chi:** I bet it's cute!

 **Mondo:** It's worth it. I bet you'll look lovely. Can't wait for tomorrow! Love you, princess. Sleep well

 **Chi:** I can't wait either. Love you too 3 3

Chihiro gave a big smile and hugged the phone to his chest. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough...


	4. Middle School

(This takes place in middle school, maybe about 5th grade.)

Chihiro looked at himself in the mirror. He was extremely uncomfortable by how short his skirt was... He twirled in front of the mirror. With a sigh, he thought... _This was the beginning of his new life as a girl._

He picked up his purple back back and spared a glance at himself in the mirror. His black skirt stopped just above his knees, his thigh high white stockings just barely showing his thighs. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and black Mary Jane shoes.

It was embarrassing.

On his walk to school, he got lots of looks from people. He prayed no one recognized him under the skirt...

He kept on walking, ignoring the looks from the people he passed by. No one laughed so he assumed they weren't staring because they knew him. Tears pricked his eyes.

 _My disguise is convincing._

"Hey! Hey! Girl with the short hair!"

Chihiro turned and saw a kid on a red mountain bike, being followed by a teenager on a blue one. They were... An odd pair. The kid had blonde hair that stuck out in front of his head like a horn, but the back was black and shaggy. The teenager had similarly styled hair except it was all black.

"H-Hi..." Chihiro mumbled. He flinched at how girly his voice was...

"Some kids were staring at you." The teenager stated. "Some were saying some nasty things about a little girl like you."

"No one gets away with disgusting talk about women! Especially when the Crazy Diamonds are around!" The kid shouted, gritting his teeth.

Chihiro blushed slightly and frowned when the teenager whacked the kids head.

"Enough of that, offer her what you said you would. Be an honorable man and keep your word." The teen said.

The boy gave a curt nod, stood from his bike and walked to Chihiro, towering above him. Chihiro tried his best not to be scared but... This kid was huge! Gathering up his courage, Chihiro tilted his head back so he could look up at him.

"I'm Mondo Oowada. That's my brother Daiya Oowada. I would like to offer you a ride to school on my bike. It would be an honor." The boy puffed his chest out, looking down at Chihiro expectantly.

A brighter blush went on Chihiro's cheeks. "I-I-I'm Chihiro Fujisaki... I-I'd appreciate that..."

Mondo grinned and ran to his bike. "Stand on the pegs!"

Hesitantly, Chihiro walked over. He tried standing on them but almost flipped him and Mondo down.

"Have you ever been on a bike before?!" Mondo shouted.

Trying his best not to cry, Chihiro said. "N-N-No... I-I'm sorry..."

"Mondo, allow her to sit in your lap if she can't properly balance." Daiya insisted.

"But-" Mondo began, blushing.

"Mondo." Daiya hissed. "Don't be rude, she tried her best and we promised her a ride and that's what we'll give her."

Mondo sighed and got on his bike. "Come on up. Yer small so I can see over your head."

With a sigh, Chihiro climbed up into the boys lap, very bashful. He squeaked when Mondo started peddling.

"I won't let you fall. You have my word. And that's a promise and true men always keep their promises!"

* * *

At lunch, Chihiro tried sitting alone, because this was what he was used to. He unpacked his lunch cheerfully. As he put a straw in his milk, a tray was slammed down next to him. Hesitantly, Chihiro peeked up to see Mondo.

"Hey, Chihiro!" Mondo said with a grin. "So, since I gave you a ride here, yer my friend, right?"

Hazel eyes flickered around. "...Sure?"

A brighter smile fell onto Mondo's face. "Great! A lotta kids here seem to be scared of me just cuz my bro's the leader of a biker gang. They know not to mess wit me and they'll learn not to mess with you, too!"

"Ah... O-Okay..."

Chihiro sat silently as Mondo rambled on about his brother's gang and how cool it was. He said, sometimes, Daiya would take him on motorbike rides. The small boy smiled as Mondo explained how amazing the gang was and how excited he was to be apart of it.

"Sadly, you can't join cuz yer a girl. Buuuut, if you're MY girl, you can come visit and stuff!" Mondo explained. His face reddened a bit and his gaze flickered down.

Chihiro choked on his milk and blushed brightly. Oh goodness... Mondo's girl...? What on Earth did THAT mean?

Mondo continued on proudly speaking. "If you're my girl, I'll protect you for sure!" He set his head in his hands and smiled at Chihiro. "I bet we're gonna get married one day, huh?" He teased, laughing when Chihiro coughed on his sandwich.

Looking at Mondo with a red face, Chihiro squeaked out. "W-W-Why though?"

"You're a lot different than other girls." Mondo began. "You don't talk a lot, AND you're so small and pretty, so I can carry you around and lift you up over puddles and stuff like that!" He murmured, smirking. "You're so different and I can't handle it! Can we like, go out together NOW?!" He yelled, making Chihiro flinch back.

Fearfully, Chihiro stared at him and trembled. What was with him yelling all of a sudden? Was it his fault? He hardly noticed the tears that tumbled down his face and the hiccups that rose up in his throat.

Mondo stared at him. "H-Hey! Stop that! I really didn't mean to make you cry!" He apologized, holding his hands up defensively. He held his napkin up and began aggressively rubbing the tears off Chihiro's face.

"Ow!" Chihiro wailed, his cheek feeling raw.

"Shit! Sorry!" Mondo hissed. He jumped back when Chihiro swatted at him. "Hey, hey what the hell?!"

"Stop cussing!"

"I'm a strong, independent 12 year old man!" Mondo urged. He huffed. "I don' need girls bossing me around... It's not like you get my manly emotions."

Chihiro's shoulders drooped. _Actually, I do._ But he said nothing and continued munching on his food. He squeaked when Mondo threw his arms around him.

"I... I'm sorry..." Mondo grumbled, eyes tight shut. "I really need friends and you're so nice..."

"It's okay. I need friends as well. A-And I'm very happy you're mine." Chihiro said softly.

Mondo's chest puffed out proudly and his face lit up in red. However, he still looked confident and his arm remained looped around Chihiro, but was sliding down Chihiro's waist.

"I'm glad you're my friend because one day, you're going to be my wife!" Mondo laughed. "And we gotta start off somewhere before that happens!"

Giggling and blushing, Chihiro gave him a shove in the side. "You're a weirdo..."

 _But not as weird as me._ He thought sadly, gazing back at the floor as he worried about the lie he was living to start off his first friendship...


	5. Double Date

(Oki doki, this contains Soudam (Kazuichi Souda x Gundham Tanaka) because why not?)

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Mondo grumbled, glancing at Chihiro.

"Because Gundham asked for help! He wants to know how to ask someone out and be in a relationship with them." Chihiro explained as he and Mondo walked to the animal breeder's dorm.

"Why us though? We don't have enough date nights." Mondo complained some more. He blinked when Chihiro stopped suddenly. "What? What is it?"

His eyes widened when he noticed Chihiro's little shoulders start to tremble and tears trickle down his cheeks. Little hiccups violently shook the tiny programmer.

He wiped at his eyes. "I...I-I'm sorry... I-I should've made s-sure you were okay with it." Chihiro stammered. Big hazel eyes refused to meet Mondo's violet eyes and stubbornly remained fixed on the ground.

At once, Mondo rushed over, gently scooping Chihiro into his arms. "No, no, no, it's okay. You just want to help him out and I get it. It's fine, all right? Not upset, see? I have a happy face, don't I?" Mondo insisted, smiling as if to reassure Chihiro nothing was wrong. He then formed his expression into a grimace. "Does this look happy?"

That made Chihiro giggle, which made Mondo's smile widened. He wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing he'd hurt the most precious thing in the world's feelings, just for them wanting to be kind. Honestly, it surprised him how close Gundham and Chihiro had gotten. The programmer was very fascinated by Gundham's hamst- "Four Dark Devas of Destruction" and they seemed to like him as well, which made Gundham trust him almost at once. His trust grew so much he even revealed to Chihiro his secret crush and his anxieties involving said crush.

So, Chihiro told Mondo his plan of playing matchmaker, which Mondo reluctantly agreed with.

They walked down the hall and knocked on Gundham's door. The animal breeder opened the door at once.

"Greetings, mortals. I am prepared for what the small one called the 'double date'." He said with a grin. "I believe I shall conquer this like I have conquered all my foes, and how I plan to conquer the world."

"Sure ya will, pal." Mondo grumbled.

Gundham paid him no mind and looked over his shoulder. "You are in charge, my Devas. Use your powers if necessary. I shall see you once I've returned."

Then, he shut the door and they went to the room they were looking for and gave the door a knock revealing...

"Oh, already going, huh? You guys are a lot more on time than I thought you'd be..." Kazuichi Souda.

"Are you ready to go, mortal one?" Gundham asked.

"Yeah, yeah." The mechanic grumbled, shutting his door. He grinned at Mondo and Chihiro. "How's it hangin'?"

Mondo looked at Chihiro and gave him a look that said: _This is the person?_ Chihiro simply shrugged in return.

Kazuichi shoved his hands in his pocket. "We goin'?" He asked, frowning when Gundham shuffled uncomfortably close to him.

"That would be best..." Mondo huffed.

* * *

The four began walking to their destination, a festival that was down town. Kazuichi and Chihiro were leading the way, Mondo and Gundham trailing behind.

"So... He doesn't know this is a double date?" Mondo mumbled.

Gundham shook his head. "Of course not. I... I would like him not to know until I am fully aware of how this 'romance' works. You two seemed the perfect example." He said softly. "I did not know what was wrong with me... I thought I'd been cursed! Or brainwashed! I explained it to the small one and he helped me realize my feelings. Kazuichi is much like your Chihiro."

"He is?" Mondo said with a frown. _Why do I doubt that?_

"He is rather sensitive, I have noticed. My Devas are rather curious of him." Gundham sighed and the smallest smile could be seen on his face. "Is he not the most curious being you have ever seen?"

Mondo said nothing and let his eyes wander in front of them. Souda and Chihiro seemed to be talking as well before they stopped and both turned towards Mondo and Gundham.

"Yo! There's a fountain! Chihi and I are gonna go jump around in it, right Chihi?!" Kazuichi grinned, sharp teeth showing.

Chihiro nodded and the two ran to the fountains, jumping around in the huge jets of water. They both laughed loudly and were gesturing the other two to join them.

Mondo rolled his eyes and began removing his jacket. "Rule one of being a gentleman, hamster dude, always give your little one your jacket when it's needed."

Gundham's eyes visibly widened. "W-What?! B-B-But this is my jacket! It houses by Devas! They would be furious with me!"

"It's your Devas, or your possible partner." Mondo said with a shrug.

Hesitantly, Gundham removed the jacket. Once Chihiro and Kazuichi got out of the fountain, the two approached them.

"There ya go, princess." Mondo cooed, bundling Chihiro up in his jacket.

Chihiro smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Kazuichi grinned then frowned when Gundham approached him and began putting his jacket on the mechanics shoulders.

"There. S-So you do not... Catch an illness." Gundham mumbled, face red.

"Thanks?" Kazuichi said quietly. He had a slight red tinge to his face.

Gundham looked proud and his eyes shone.

Mondo and Chihiro smiled at each other. This seemed to be going well, so far.

* * *

They arrived at the carnival. Chihiro huddled close to Mondo and held his hand tight. Kazuichi had his hands shoved in his pockets and poor Gundham held his hand out as if he had no clue what to do with it. He jumped when Mondo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Win him something. Play a game, win a prize for him, I'll show you how it's done. Chi, show me a plush you like." Mondo explained quietly.

Chihiro nodded and examined one of the booths then pointed at a big, stuffed dog. "That one, please!"

"Anything, baby." Mondo purred, kissing Chihiro's cheek.

It was one of those bottle stack games where you're supposed throw a ball and knock them down. Mondo paid for one ball and looked at his three companions.

"Watch and learn."

He threw the ball and knocked the tower down at once.

He smirked at the person at the counter. "The dog please."

He took the dog and handed it to Chihiro. "There ya go, baby."

"Thank you." Chihiro smiled. He stood on his toes and gave Mondo a peck on the cheek.

Gundham began examining the prizes, trying to find something Kazuichi would like. Then, his examination stopped and his eyes widened.

Kazuichi noticed the silent Gundham and glanced at him. "What, dude? Are you gonna start spazzing out or-" He followed Gundham's gaze and blinked.

Gundham was staring at huge plush hamster. Mondo sighed. _Of course..._

Chihiro and Mondo watched as Kazuichi bought a ball and began mumbling something to himself. Then, he tossed the ball and surprisingly knocked the tower down and pointed at the hamster.

"That one please." He said to the guy at the counter. He approached Gundham with the hamster, blushing. "H-Here."

The animal breeders eyes widened as he took the hamster. "T-Thank you for... For the gift."

Kazuichi shrugged and wiped his cheek, as if to hide his face.

Chihiro seemed to be watching, eyes bright with joy. Mondo set a hand on his waist.

"Let's let them try by themselves for a bit." Mondo whispered.

The programmer gave a nod and the two walked off, leaving the mechanic and animal breeder to grow close without any interference.

* * *

On their walk home, they let Kazuichi and Gundham walk together. Kazuichi seemed to be doing most of the talking and Gundham just watched, looking completely content with just listening. He held the huge hamster to his chest with one hand and slowly reached for Kazuichi's hand with his other.

"I'm glad we did this, Chi." Mondo murmured, swinging he and Chihiro's joint hands as they walked.

"I am too. Gundham deserves to be happy. He was really worried about Sonia. She's a close friend to him and he knows Souda likes her a lot. So, I just told him not to bring her up. That seemed to work, huh?" Chihiro said softly.

Mondo leaned down and kissed Chihiro's cheek. "You did a great job."

"Really?" Chihiro said blinking.

"Absolutely. You seem more like a super high school level matchmaker!" Mondo yelled, scooping Chihiro up.

Chihiro giggled and let him carry him to the dorms. Once inside, Gundham and Kazuichi pulled them aside.

"We had a wonderful time. We would be eccentric to go on another adeventure such as this one with you sometime in the near future." Gundham said, a smile on his face.

Kazuichi nodded. "It was great! Thanks."

Mondo shrugged. "It's cool. Thanks for showin' up."

"It was amazing! Thank you both for coming!" Chihiro chirped, hugging Kazuichi and Gundham.

They all exchanged their goodnights and walked to their respective dorms. Once in Mondo's dorm, said biker and Chihiro nestled in bed, tired but satisfied. Their work was done... Probably.

* * *

(Ahhh this was so fun to write! What would you guys think if I made Soudam oneshots? I'm still not too sure myself but I'd like to hear your thoughts on it! Also, thanks so much for the support, I really appreciate it!)


	6. Cuddles

Mondo quietly shuffled into he and Chihiro's dorm, careful not to make any noises. He'd stayed out with his gang quite a bit longer than intended... They were all just hanging out and having a good time, Mondo himself being so preoccupied he didn't read any of Chihiro's worried messages. He mentally kicked himself. Before he left, he promised he'd text Chihiro back if he had any worries.

 _What a damn liar I am..._

As Mondo kicked off his boots, he heard little footsteps thud against the floor.

"You d-din't answer me at all! I-I-I was s-so scared!" He looked down to see Chihiro. The programmer looked like he was trying his best not to cry, his little nose all scrunched up as if it would help.

He was already in his gray sleepshirt and his hair was damp from a shower he must've taken a couple hours ago. His eyelid were drooping in exhaustion, but he kept himself up, just for the purpose of scolding Mondo.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Mondo urged, easing towards Chihiro.

As Mondo got close, Chihiro shuffled back. "I-It's not accepted! I'm so... so... so angry with you! If I even stayed a-a minute late, you would call the police! But i-if you do it, it's fine?!" Chihiro cried.

Admittedly, Mondo felt bad making the tiny thing worry so much, it was not his intention and he was sure the gang would feel awful if they knew their princess was so unahppy. With that being said, he'd be sure to mention this to them so they can warn him if he were staying out so late.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Chihiro start to cry. "H-Hey, comere." He whispered, holding Chihiro to his chest.

"S-Someone kept trying t-t-to get in and I-I couldn't look through the peephole like y-you so I was scared! I-I called Ishimaru and all he t-told me was that some guy ran away when he appeared!" Chihiro wailed, nestling his face against Mondo. He trembled in Mondo's arms. "W-What if they got in, Mondo? W-W-What would I do?" He squeaked out.

Mondo tried his best calming the programmer down but he still wasn't... Great at it. Of course, he was used to Chihiro's random panic fits but he was never really the best at handling them... He himself almost panicked, seeing Chihiro shaking violently, panting like he couldn't breathe... It was the worst thing Mondo had witnessed in a long time.

So, he did what he always did when this happened. He bundled Chihiro up into his arms, bouncing him gently as he searched for a blanket. Once he grabbed one, he wrapped Chihiro up in it and sat on their bed, settling Chihiro in his lap as he pulled him close to his chest.

"No one is ever going to get in here, okay?" Mondo began, rubbing Chihiro's back. "Never. I will never let that happen."

That didn't seem to do anything. Chihiro still shook and hyperventilated, tears drenching his face and now Mondo's chest.

"If...I-If you're still worried, I can put the Crazy Diamond logo on the door so no one will try anything." Mondo said quietly. "And I'll never stay that late again. I promise."

After a few minutes of silence and Mondo cradling and cuddling Chihiro close, the programmer calmed down, trembling only a little. He held tightly onto Mondo's shoulders, well, as tightly as he could at least. His blanket now covered his head, as if he were ashamed in himself.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Chihiro mumbled.

"Don't apologize, got it?" Mondo growled. "I was in the wrong, not you."

Chihiro gave a nod and set his chin on Mondo's shoulder. He said something quiet that Mondo didn't quite pick up.

"Didn't hear that, babe." Mondo said gently.

"I'm tired." The programmer mumbled.

It was quite obvious this was true. His eyes hardly stayed open and his head lolled gently to the side. The arms that held quite firmly onto Mondo's shoulders now loosened.

That made Mondo smile. "Get on to sleep then, ok? I still need to get ready for bed, too ya know."

He was sure Chihiro would get off but he didn't, stubbornly staying in place on Mondo's lap. Chihiro kept staring at Mondo, a small teasing smile on his face.

 _Must be his payback for me staying so late._ Mondo thought. He sighed. _Guess I deserve it._

So, he simply laid back onto their bed with Chihiro on top of him, hoping sleep would come to him that night eventually. As he closed his eyes, he felt a finger prod his cheek.

"What about goodnight kisses?" Chihiro pouted. "Did you forget...? I-I'm sorry..."

"No, I didn't forget." Mondo lied, just a bit. He leaned up and pecked Chihiro's cheek. "Goodnight, Chi. I'm really sorry about tonight."

Chihiro leaned down and kissed Mondo's cheek in return. "You're forgiven. Night night, Mondo."


	7. Friendos

"Mondo, you are my best friend, my bro, but not even you can get out of detention!" Kiyotaka scolded.

Mondo glared at him. "Taka, come on! Cut me a little slack! You've never had a partner, so I don't expect you to get my feelings!"

Kiyotaka crossed his arms. "Bro, I am saving myself to find someone I actually love. Everyone in high school is just... Filled with hormones and emotions they do not understand! How can one find true love here, I wonder?"

"You sayin' me and Chi ain't really in love?!" Mondo growled. "Yer crossin' a line, Taka!" He shouted as he stood from his desk.

This made the hall monitor frown. "I'll call it true love when you both get married years from now. I do not call groping love. In fact, I call it VIOLATING THE PDA POLICIES!" Taka shouted.

Damn... He really did take all the school rules seriously... Too seriously, in Mondo's mind. Mondo set his chin in his hand as he watched Taka rant and rant and rant about PDA and other... Stupid stuff. Finally, his bro stopped, taking a deep breath and gathered himself, regaining his calm composure.

"So... What did I do wrong, Taka?" Mondo asked. "Enlighten me, will ya?"

"Fine. I will." Taka pouted. "At lunch, you, Fujisaki, and I were sitting in the grass with our food. Mind you, I let you two hugging and holding hands slide, but you were on thin ice. But then you..." His whole face went tomato red as he glared at Mondo, embarrassed and angry. "Then you put your hand on his buttocks!"

This made Mondo start laughing. He pounded his fist on the table, finding it hard to breathe. "Jesus, bro, call it what it is!"

"THAT IS WHAT IT IS CALLED! I WILL NOT USE ANY OTHER WORD TO REFER TO IT!" Kiyotaka shouted. "IT WAS VULGAR AND, FRANKLY, UNNECESSARY!" He continued.

"Oh come on!" Mondo shouted. "He doesn't mind!"

"HE SEEMED TO! HE FLINCHED, MONDO! OH YOU MAKE ME WANT TO... GAH!" Taka yelled. He stood. "STAY HERE AND REFLECT ON YOUR ACTIONS!"

He stormed away, boots stomping against the floor. This was followed by a slam of a door. Mondo sighed and rolled his eyes. It's not like he'd never done that to Chihiro before... Sure, he didn't do it in public, but Chihiro didn't care. The only reason Mondo felt bad was because he did it in public, which was probably embarrassing for Chihiro.

Wait... No! He did it in front of Taka, that's it. That is not in public!

Okay... Maybe he did need to think...

 **Earlier That Day...**

 _"You both have horrible eating habits. Here, Chihiro, you did not pack enough lunch. Take some of mine" Taka stated. He gave Chihiro a small bowl of soup._

 _Little Chihiro held his hands up, attempting to stop him._

 _"Ishimaru, that's ok, thank you-"_

 _"Nonsense! You need to eat plenty if you want muscle!" Taka insisted. He then looked at Mondo's bento box. "You literally only packed chips! Bro!"_

 _"What?! I didn't have a lotta time this morning!" Mondo growled. He had a whole gang to run, or did Taka forget?_

 _Chihiro looked at him. "Mondo, you could've told me. I could have made you something..." He mumbled._

 _The biker gang leader glanced at him, feeling a bit bad for making Chihiro worry. "Oh, sweetie, that's ok. Don't worry. I get plenty to eat." He reassured him. Gently, he hugged Chihiro. "I promise." He finished with giving Chihiro a soft peck on the cheek._

 _"Mkay." Chihiro sighed._

 _He pulled away from the hug and they began eating again._

 _"So, what are you two doing this weekend? I'm going to the police station with my dad to help out. You two can come, too. My dad wants to meet you guys." Taka murmured. "Especially since you're my first friends!"_

 _Chihiro smiled at him, hands clasped together. "I'd love to come but... I wouldn't be much help..." He mumbled._

 _"That's okay! I'd just be happy if you came!" Kiyotaka said gently._

 _"I can come too. You sure he's fine with you being friends with a delinquent?" Mondo asked carefully._

 _"Well... I hope me being friends with you can straighten up your act." Taka admitted._

 _Mondo said nothing about that. "I'll come too." He looked at Chihiro. "You busy Sunday?"_

 _"No." Chihiro shook his head. "Why?"_

 _"Can I come over? I can bring a movie or something." Mondo offered. "We can cuddle and eat popcorn and... Maybe other things, ya know?"_

 _Chihiro smiled. "Of course! I can cook for us!" Chihiro didn't seem to get what Mondo was implying but, who cared? A day with Chihiro was a god day, regardless of what they did._

 _"Make sure it's healthy, Fujisaki. I worry about you two." Kiyotaka sighed._

 _Mondo smirked. "Don't worry about him. He's got me lookin' after him. I'm a good caretaker, just sayin'! Aren't I, princess?" He cooed, bundling Chihiro close to his side._

 _The programmer only giggled and kissed Mondo's cheek. "Dork..."_

 _That didn't seem to make Taka any happier. However, he said nothing and kept eating. After a bit, he started talking about his dad's job, and how he was so proud of his father for being so good at following rules and what not... Mondo stopped listening halfway through but Chihiro seemed to be politely paying attention._

 _So, Mondo did what any good boyfriend would do... He kinda sorta gave Chihiro a playful swat... There. Just to startle him! Nothing more! If he wanted something more out of it, he would've done it privately!_

 _The action made Chihiro jolt and squeal in shock, which in turn made Taka jump in surprise. Chihiro looked at Mondo, a bright blush on his face. "M-Mondo!"_

 _"Whaaat? You usually like it!"_

 _"Shush!" Chihiro hissed, reaching tiny hands up to cover Mondo's mouth._

 _Mondo pulled the hands away, smirking. "It's the tru-"_

 _"MONDO OOWADA, DETENTION!" Taka shouted, pointing a finger at him. "YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE SCHOOL'S PDA POLICY!"_

 _"...Crap."_

* * *

Ah... So maybe Taka was right... Chihiro was a little embarrassed... Mondo only felt bad about that... Of course shy, little Chihiro was going to be upset... Even if it wasn't in front of anyone other than Taka, Chihiro was still conservative and timid...

Mondo stood from his desk and peeked his head out of the door. Kiyotaka was sitting on the ground just on the left side of the door. He frowned at Mondo.

"I wanna apologize to Chi."

"You're in deten-"

"Please, Taka!"

The hall monitor hesitated before giving a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

Mondo ducked his head in thanks before running off. He definitely knew where Chihiro was... Whenever the smaller was upset, he found sanctuary in the computer lab. No one else went there, other than the occasional Chiaki or Ryota, who were pretty close friends with Chihiro. So he dashed to the computer lab and, sure enough, Chihiro was there, sitting in a chair in the corner with his laptop.

He looked up when Mondo approached. "Oh, did Taka let you out of detention? Yay!"

His gaze fell on Mondo's face as he knelt down.

"Chi, I'm really sorry for slapping you on the a-"

Chihiro squeaked and stood, waving his arms frantically before Mondo could continue. "It's okay! I'm fine! I swear! Just don't finish that sentence!"

Mondo sighed. He gently picked Chihiro up to hug him, leaving Chihiro dangling.

"You're so silly, Mondo..." Chihiro cooed. "I'm glad I get to see that side of you..."

This made Mondo smile wide. "Well, I'm glad to see the stubborn, determined, _strong_ Chihiro and I'm so glad that yer stickin' with me even after my dumb mistakes." He said in soft voice.

The little programmer looked up at him with a smile. "Of course! I love you, Mondo. So much." He kissed Mondo's cheek. "And I can't wait for Sunday."

"I can't wait either, sweetie." Mondo murmured. "I'm gonna go back to detention, okay? See ya later."

"I'll wait for you!" Chihiro squeaked.

Mondo smiled softly. "All right."

They walked out of the computer lab, holding each other's hands. Mondo was surprised to see Taka waiting for them.

The hall monitor crossed his arms and averted his eyes. "I... I've changed my mind. You don't need detention. You've learned your lesson. HOWEVER." He paused. "You both are coming with me to visit my dad today. I... I felt bad taking your whole weekend."

Before Mondo could agree, Chihiro gasped. "Taka, no!"

"Eh?" Taka looked confused.

"You are not taking the whole weekend! We'd both be very happy to meet your dad and help out! Now don't say things like that ever again! You're our friend, Taka! We always have room for you!"

Both Kiyotaka and Mondo stared at the normally shy boy. Chihiro covered his mouth.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to be pushy... I'm so sorry..."

"Fujisaki, do not apologize anymore!" Taka urged. He gave a smile. "Thank you. I'm so grateful to have you as my friend. You're too kind. Thank you."

Chihiro blushed and looked down. "I-It's not a problem at all... Now, let's go see your dad!"

Taka grinned. "He'll be so excited! I'm going to go to my locker to get some things! Meet me in front of the school!" He stated, speedwalking away.

Before Chihiro could walk off, Mondo swooped him up into his arms. Chihiro looked at him in surprise.

"You are a sweetheart. Taka really appreciated that. Thank you. Thank you so much for being so good to him." Mondo cooed. "You don't know how important what you said to him was."

"Well... He's my best friend and he's your bro... He's super special to me. I love him."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you go fawning over him, princess." Mondo teased.

"I'm not! I love him as a friend! He's not you, obviously. No one is." Chihiro protested.

Mondo chuckled. "All right, all right... Come on, let's go wait for 'im." He gazed down at him. "How did I end up with you? You're too good for me."

"Not true. Carry met there, please!" Chihiro chirped.

"Okay, bossy..." Mondo teased.


	8. Red Riding Chi

Chihiro packed up his picnic basket. He'd made delicious smelling apple pies, gooey chocolate chip cookies, and fluffy, warm bread. The reason he'd baked so much was because he was visiting his daddy, who lived all the way on the other side of the woods. His daddy had warned him to stay on the path, no matter what and Chihiro would be sure to follow his advice. Though, admittedly, he was terrified to be going all by himself, he was also very excited to see his daddy, so that overrid his fear.

He set his basket on the counter and went to his room to get dressed. A white dress with a puffy, knee skirt and medium length sleeves was pulled out of his closet along with thigh high, lacy white stockings and black shoes. Finally, he pulled out his crimson cloak with a hood. It was pretty chilly out today, it was best to stay warm. As he examined himself in the mirror, he gave a nod of his head. He was ready to go!

With a skip in his step, Chihiro walked out to this kitchen, picked up his basket, and made his way out of the door and onto the old, dirt path that led to his father's house. His pace was quick and timid, since he wanted to get there as fast as possible with no stopping so he could just see his daddy. Not only had he not seen him for awhile, but the older man was quite sick so Chihiro wanted to show up with some goodies and cheer him up.

As he continued for about 20 minutes on the path, he didn't seem to notice what was following him until a stick cracked. He stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around to see absolutely nothing but the canopy of green leaves and the bordering spiky bushes, nothing suspicious. Maybe it was an animal? Chihiro gave a shrug before turning back on the path only to see someone in front of him, making him squeak. In front of him stood a man, or at least, he assumed it was a man. The man was tall and was very muscular. His hair was blonde and black, the blonde part sticking out in front of his head in a pompadour while the black stay shaggy and at the back of his head. He wore a black jacket, a white top, and black baggy pants. What was weirdest about him was the pair of blonde ears that sat on top of his head and the long, bushy tail that swayed behind him.

"Good afternoon, miss." The thing stated, piercing violet eyes deadset on Chihiro's face.

"H-H-Hello." CHihiro decided not to correct him, knowing it would just lead to a very awkward conversation.

The thing tilted its head. "So, why are you out here all by yourself, little one?"

Chihiro gazed down at his toes. "I-I'm delivering sweets t-t-to my daddy. H-He's sick."

"That's a shame," The thing murmured. "Need an escort to getcha there safe? There are some nasty things in these woods."

As much as he wanted to say yes, Chihiro stopped. He didn't know who this was. "We're strangers. D-Daddy told me not to talk to strangers."

With a sigh, the thing nodded. "I guess yer right. Well…" He stuck his hand out. "I'm Mondo Oowada."

Hesitantly, Chihiro took his hand and shook it. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki…"

"See? Now we're not strangers. And now that you mention that name, I think I know where your daddy's house is." Mondo said, tugging Chihiro closer with their intertwined hands before using his other hand to snatch the basket out of Chihiro's other hand.

"H-Hey, give that back!"

"Calm it down, I just want to see what's in it, got it?" And he opened it up. "Ooh, sweet!" He then dug a hand through and pulled out a cookie, before shoving it in his mouth.

"Those aren't y-yours!" Chihiro cried.

"Yer a good baker. You gotta man? I'd be surprised if you didn't." Mondo said, picking up another cookie and putting in his mouth.

Chihiro's face went bright red. "N-N-No I-I don't have one of t-those."

And Mondo stopped eating, gaze set firmly back on Chihiro. "Really?" He shrugged and went back to eating, Chihiro fuming at this point. "I always eat my dessert before the main course. How about you?"

Chihiro didn't answer and kept glaring at him, making Mondo laugh. How was this funny? He was stealing! All this hard work for nothing! He'd just given up trying to stop him and decided he would just bake his dad something when he arrived.

As Mondo ate, he used a hand to gesture Chihiro up and down. "So, Chickadee, you sure yer just seeing yer dad? Why you dressed like that?"  
"These are my clothes." Chihiro mumbled, ignoring the pet name.

"Really? Cute. How the heck do you not have a man? I bet the guys fawn all over you. Yer quite a sight." Mondo murmured.

At this point, Chihiro felt extremely uncomfortable and shoved past Mondo. "I-I need to go. Thanks for eating my dad's food and stopping me and all but I need to leave."

Mondo said nothing so Chihiro turned his head to see the wolf person thingy was gone. Good. He'll leave me alone. Then he turned his head. And there stood Mondo, making Chihiro jump.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave when someone is trying to help you?" Mondo frowned, crossing his arms, basket in hand.

Chihiro stared up at him. "U-Uh… Um... "

He flinched when Mondo set a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get going to see yer dad. I insi-"

"I'm a boy!" Chihiro shouted suddenly, figuring maybe the shock would make the wolf back off. "Not a girl, a boy, totally completely one hundred percent a boy now go away please!"

Mondo, understandably stood shocked so Chihiro ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could in no particular direction, he just wanted to get away. However, to his fear, Mondo ran after him, catching up quickly. He grabbed Chihiro's wrist and yanked him over. Chihiro tried to take his hand back but Mondo was stronger.

"Where you going? Think you can just make me look like an idiot?" Mondo growled, ears pinned back. "If yer a man, why are you dressed like a girl?"

Chihiro didn't answer and continued trying to tug his hand away but Mondo was relentless. He gave a squeak when Mondo tugged his skirt up just enough for the edges of socks to be shown.

"Why the heck do you dress like this? Aren't you a boy?" Mondo grumbled, pinching the fabric of the thigh high stockings before releasing it with a snap to Chihiro's skin. He looked at Chihiro's face, ears pinning back in terror when he noticed the tears in Chihiro's eyes. "Chickadee?"

Sobs shook Chihiro's body and the wolf nuzzled against his neck, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for making you cry." Mondo mumbled, trying to shush Chihiro. "Let's take you to your daddy, okay? I'll get you there all safe, so don't cry."

After a bit, Chihiro was calm again, breathing normal. He took some deep breaths and looked up at Mondo. "I-It's this way." He mumbled before leading the way.

Mondo stood where he was for a moment, frowning. "No dinner tonight, I guess. Shame."


End file.
